


Результат пеших прогулок

by Haanoele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanoele/pseuds/Haanoele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История одной неудачной шутки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Результат пеших прогулок

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на мартовский HQ!!-фестиваль.
> 
> Бета - Мэйрин.

Мяч со звоном ударился о баскетбольное кольцо, легко прошел через сетку и упал к ногам Акааси. Он быстро подобрал его и повторил упражнение еще раз, а затем еще, постоянно меняя позицию.

Несколько дней назад вывесили результаты вступительных экзаменов: его приняли в старшую школу Фукуродани. Многие одноклассники мечтали учиться там, ведь это давало шанс поступить в престижный университет. Но Акааси сейчас думал совсем не об этом.

Волейбольный клуб Фукуродани, какой он? А сэмпаи, тренер? Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем Акааси перестанет быть просто первогодкой, который собирает мячи и готовит зал к играм? Он будет тренироваться до седьмого пота и во что бы то ни стало попадет в основной состав уже на первом году. И придет день, когда его передачи помогут команде победить в Весеннем турнире.

Размышления о будущем целиком поглотили Акааси; забыв о тренировке, он просто стоял и разглядывал сине-желтые полосы мяча, сплошь покрытого пылью.

 

— Эй! — донеслось со стороны дороги. — Да, ты, с мячом.

Акааси вздрогнул и повернул голову на голос. За забором стоял незнакомый парень, с виду немногим старше его самого, с торчащими во все стороны волосами и немыслимо хитрой ухмылкой.

— Где ближайшая автобусная остановка, не подскажешь? — незнакомец наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся шире. — А то я заблудился что-то.

Не выпуская мяча из рук, Акааси приблизился к забору.

— Сейчас прямо до перекрестка, потом налево, до конца улицы и направо, — объяснил он, указывая рукой в нужном направлении.

— Спасибо! — добродушно бросил незнакомец и, по всей видимости, собирался отправиться дальше, но замер, так и не сделав шаг, и вдруг спросил: — А что ты тут делаешь?

— Тренируюсь, — бросил Акааси.

— Баскетбол? — он поднял глаза к кольцу.

— Нет, волейбол.

— А зачем тогда в кольцо кидаешь? — незнакомец с любопытством подался на Акааси.

Слишком много вопросов.

— Такое упражнение, — пробурчал он в ответ, — хорошо подходит для связующего.

— Понятно. Меня, кстати, Куроо зовут. Куроо Тэцуро. А тебя?

Акааси растерялся: вот ведь пристал! Неужто в первый раз видел, как кто-то самостоятельно тренируется?

— Акааси, Акааси Кэйдзи, — проговорил он наконец.

— Ой, а можно мне с тобой, Акааси?

— Зачем? — опешил Акааси. Шутливый тон Куроо заставил насторожиться: что-то с ним было не так.

— Сто лет не играл в волейбол! Наверное, уже все забыл. Поможешь вспомнить?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Куроо задрал ногу и перелез через невысокий забор. Акааси только сейчас обратил внимание на его форму: брюки из светлой шерсти, черный вязаный жилет и синий пиджак, сидящий точно по фигуре. Он неплохо помнил формы всех школ по округе, а эту видел впервые. Скорее всего, Куроо занесло сюда из другого района.

— Старшая школа Нэкома, — пояснил Куроо, по всей видимости, заметив, что Акааси его разглядывает. — Это в Нэрима.

— Нэкома? Так у вас ведь есть волейбольный клуб, разве нет? Почему не вступили?

— Есть-то есть… — Куроо поскреб затылок и кисло улыбнулся. — Но я уже вступил в другой.

— В какой?

— Клуб пеших прогулок! — гордо объявил Куроо.

— А такой бывает? — нет, конечно, после названий в стиле: «клуб крутых девчонок» или «клуб любителей поспать в электричках» — удивляться было нечему. Но по внешнему виду Куроо и вправду больше был похож на спортсмена, нежели на любителя прогулок: отлично сложен, да еще и на голову выше Акааси.

— Ну конечно бывает, если я там состою! — негодующе развел руками Куроо.

— И чем вы занимаетесь, если не секрет?

— Наслаждаемся пешими прогулками!

— Прямо как сейчас?

— Все может быть, — подмигнул Куроо. Акааси понадеялся, что, увлекшись рассказом про свой клуб, тот уже забыл про волейбол. — Ну так что, с чего начнем?

Нет, не забыл.

— Для начала можно попробовать верхнюю передачу, — Акааси вопросительно глянул на Куроо, и тот охотно закивал.

— Да, и заодно напомни, как она делается!

Их диалог затянулся — это Акааси понял, когда стало зябко. В этом году февраль выдался холодным, даже сливы зацвели позже обычного.

Он отошел от Куроо на несколько шагов и занял подходящую позицию. Оставалось только надеяться, что все не затянется слишком надолго, и Куроо вернется обратно к своим пешим прогулкам, а сам Акааси — к упражнениям.

— Вот это — верхняя передача, — Акааси подкинул мяч над головой и поймал. — Поднимите руки над головой, нет, чуть пониже. Да, так. Сделайте так, чтобы большие и указательные пальцы образовали треугольник. И теперь попробуйте отбить мяч, касаясь его только пальцами.

Закончив с разъяснениями, Акааси сделал передачу; Куроо дернулся, слегка коснулся мяча, но отбить не вышло. Мяч шлепнулся на песок и покатился в сторону.

— Извини! — Куроо махнул рукой Акааси. — Не рассчитал. Попробуем еще раз?

Следующий мяч Акааси намеренно подал так, чтобы Куроо пришлось отбежать назад. Быстрее вымотается — быстрее отстанет.

И снова тот не справился: мяч со свистом улетел в другую сторону и угодил в кусты.

— Давай еще раз! — крикнул Куроо, отправляясь за ним. — Я, кажется, начинаю вспоминать, что к чему.

Акааси сдержался, чтобы не покачать головой. Ему приходилось заниматься с новичками, но у тех, как правило, уже имелись базовые навыки игры. Но учить волейболу фактически с нуля — теперь можно было добавить новый пункт в список личных достижений.

Отправив мяч Куроо в третий раз, Акааси и не надеялся, что тот справится: низковато вышло. Но тут Куроо резко подался вперед — Акааси даже не успел отследить его перемещение, только услышал скрип ботинок по песку — и точно отбил. 

— Повезло! — просиял Куроо, пытаясь отдышаться. — Давай еще немного?

И еще, и еще — Акааси продолжал послушно посылать мячи Куроо; пару раз у них даже получилось сделать несколько передач подряд. Но постепенно синеватый сумрак сгущался, и играть становилось сложнее. Эта площадка по размерам вообще не подходила для волейбола, да еще и была заставлена качелями и горками.

А когда Акааси всерьез задумался, что неплохо бы вернуться домой, у Куроо зазвонил телефон. Он поспешно выудил его из кармана брюк и поднес к уху. Во время разговора его лицо посуровело, он почти не говорил, только слушал и продолжал кивать незримому собеседнику, вставляя: «Да, вас понял».

— Извини, кажется, игра затянулась, — улыбнулся он Акааси, наконец прервав разговор. — Мне пора.

Акааси оставалось лишь понимающе склонить голову; с самого начала встречи все решалось за него, да и сейчас спорить было бессмысленно. Но стоило признаться самому себе, что знакомство с Куроо немного скрасило вечер. После ухода из клуба он постоянно ощущал какую-то пустоту, заполнить которую самостоятельными тренировками не получалось.

— А давай телефонами обменяемся? — вдруг предложил Куроо. — На случай, если опять решим поиграть?

Решим? 

Вот уж совсем непредвиденный итог вечерней тренировки. Напористость Куроо ставила Акааси в тупик.

Но все-таки он подошел к своей сумке и вытащил телефон. А продиктовав номер и записав номер Куроо, засунул его обратно с мыслью: сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем на экране высветится имя «Куроо Тэцуро».

Уже при входе в дом в кармане завибрировало — нет, Акааси был о Куроо лучшего мнения. Он присел на ступеньку, отделявшую прихожую от остальной части дома, и открыл входящие.

 

**18:11, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Спасибо за сегодня! Волейбол — это весело!»

 

Акааси повертел телефон в руках, прикидывая, что можно написать в ответ, чтобы не возбудить в Куроо еще больший интерес к игре.

 

**18:13, я:**

«Не стоит. Как-нибудь сыграем еще»

 

Но, к сожалению, «как-нибудь» Куроо воспринял несколько иначе.

 

**15:32, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Давай сыграем сегодня?»

 

Сообщение пришло на следующий день. Акааси как раз вернулся домой из школы и разбирал сумку, сидя на полу в своей комнате.

 

**15:33, я:**

«Сегодня?»

 

**15:33, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Да, если ты не занят, конечно»

 

Акааси мог бы придумать причину для отказа, но сам все равно собирался поупражняться. И ведь ничего страшного, если вместо железного кольца напротив него будет стоять Куроо?

 

**15:34, я:**

«Нет, все нормально. И вы бы меня очень выручили, если приехали сами»

 

**15:35, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Без проблем. Буду на месте через минут 40»

 

Такой интерес к игре да хотя бы половине игроков его бывшей команды — они точно стали бы чемпионами. Акааси сделал глубокий вдох и уже собирался убрать телефон в сумку, как вдруг пришло еще одно сообщение.

 

**15:37, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«А давай на “ты”?»

 

Пока ждал Куроо, Акааси успел сделать растяжку и какое-то время просто продолжал набивать мяч над головой. Он пытался представить, какие приемы может показать сегодня, но всякий раз обрывал себя, вспоминая, что Куроо, очевидно, просто хочет поставить у себя в голове галочку: «бросал мяч = играл в волейбол» — ничего серьезного.

Но стоило Куроо показаться на площадке, как Акааси понял, что ошибался. Тот подготовился: вместо школьной формы на нем были свободные штаны, кроссовки и спортивная куртка. Он приветливо помахал Акааси, кинул сумку на скамью и бодро зашагал в центр площадки.

— Ну, попробуем что-нибудь новенькое? — предложил он, подбоченившись.

— Новенькое? — неуверенно повторил Акааси, перебирая в голове различные варианты. — Можем попробовать нижнюю передачу…

— Отлично, идет!

Всю безрассудность этой затеи Акааси оценил только тогда, когда мяч, отбитый Куроо, улетел далеко за пределы площадки и угодил на территорию частного дома. Ни звона разбитого стекла, ни криков хозяев он не услышал, но хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Прости, не рассчитал, — Куроо поскреб затылок и всмотрелся вдаль. — Пошли искать?

Дом стоял на перекрестке и был огорожен невысоким кирпичным забором, так что найти мяч не составило труда. Он угодил на железный навес и застрял точно между ним и стеной соседнего дома. Акааси вздохнул с облегчением: вроде бы ничего не разбили и не сломали. Но тут Куроо легонько потыкал его в плечо.

— Поможешь? — он окинул забор оценивающим взглядом, а потом принялся закатывать рукава куртки.

— Вы… вы что, собираетесь сами его достать? — опешил Акааси. Да, звонить в дом к незнакомым людям, просить достать мяч и извиняться за причиненные неудобства ему самому не особенно хотелось, но чтобы так…

— Ты только говори потише, и все будет нормально, — шикнул на него Куроо, упираясь ладонями в забор. — И да, мы ведь перешли на «ты»?

И как ему только удавалось постоянно озадачивать? Акааси охватило замешательство: в разговоре он привык четко соблюдать дистанцию. Особенно если это касалось общения с малознакомыми старшеклассниками, которые просили научить их играть в волейбол.

— Последи, чтобы меня никто не увидел.

Куроо быстро подтянулся, упираясь ногами в забор, и заскочил наверх. Удивительно, как легко ему удалось удержать равновесие и не свалиться обратно. Результат пеших прогулок, не иначе, заключил Акааси.

Куроо потянулся за мячом, аккуратно подцепил его, но тут из-за угла донеслись шаги и оживленные голоса. И постепенно они приближались.

— Быстрее! — Акааси взволнованно потряс Куроо за штанину.

Прижимая мяч к себе, тот быстро спрыгнул с забора и, схватив Акааси за руку, помчался прочь. Оставалось только надеяться, что им удалось скрыться раньше, чем их заметили.

Они пробежали до конца улицы, завернули за угол, и тогда Куроо наконец остановился. Прислонившись к кирпичному забору уже другого дома, он облегченно выдохнул и сполз на асфальт. И Акааси за собой утянул, ведь руку так и не выпустил.

— С волейболом всегда так весело? — хохотнул Куроо не без издевательской нотки.

— Скажешь тоже… — пробурчал Акааси себе под нос.

Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, он поднял голову. Темные глаза Куроо блуждали по его лицу, волосам, да еще так беззастенчиво — буквально дыру буравили. И сидел он совсем близко, потому Акааси сам начал рассматривать Куроо. Каким бы дружелюбным тот ни выглядел, было в нем что-то настораживающее. Мимолетное ощущение, но Акааси никак не мог от него избавиться.

— Ты чего пялишься? — прервал тишину Куроо. На скулах расцвел румянец: то ли из-за внезапной пробежки, то ли он действительно смутился.

— А ты чего? — нахмурился Акааси, понимая, что у самого щеки начинают гореть. Он осторожно высвободил руку из пальцев Куроо, когда хватка наконец ослабла, и медленно поднялся на ноги. Нужно было возвращаться на площадку. — Пойдем уже?

Первое, что сделал Акааси, — проверил телефон, оставленный на скамейке. Как и предполагал, вернувшаяся с работы мама интересовалась причиной его отсутствия и спрашивала, ждать ли к ужину. Он ощутил легкий укор совести, ведь совсем забыл сообщить ей, что идет играть в волейбол с «другом». И на сообщение не сразу ответил.

— Как насчет ужина?

Акааси сам не понял, как эти слова слетели с губ.

— Ты приглашаешь меня к себе? — искренне удивился Куроо.

— Да. Но ты можешь отказаться.

— А тебе самому какой вариант больше нравится?

Акааси замялся. А ведь правда, чего он хотел больше: чтобы Куроо принял приглашение или чтобы побыстрее оставил его в покое? Почему-то выбор давался с трудом.

— Только не рассказывай маме про мяч, — пробубнил он, уже набирая сообщение, что придет с другом. В средней школе приятелей у Акааси было немного, и он надеялся, что она обрадуется, узнав, что он общается с кем-то еще.

— И часто ты приглашаешь в дом случайных знакомых? — полюбопытствовал Куроо по дороге домой, шутливо приобнимая Акааси за шею и хитро щурясь.

— Нет, и уже начинаю понимать, что был прав.

Но как ни странно, в доме Куроо вел себя на удивление прилично: аккуратно разулся, поприветствовал вышедшую встретить их маму и даже представился, соблюдая все нормы этикета.

Отец задерживался на работе, и потому ужинали они втроем. Обрадовавшись даже больше, чем представлял Акааси, мама заставила блюдами весь стол — то, что смогла приготовить на скорую руку.

— И как давно вы дружите? — спросила она. Ее крайне заинтересовал тот факт, что Куроо учился совсем в другой школе, да еще и в старшей.

— Не слишком долго, — уклончиво ответил Акааси, аккуратно наступая на ногу Куроо: пусть даже не думает ляпнуть, что они познакомились только вчера. — Куроо тоже увлекается волейболом.

— Да? И что же, как и Кэйдзи, в команде играешь? — мама с любопытством обратилась к Куроо.

— А, нет. Я совсем в другом клубе, — отмахнулся тот.

— И в каком же?

А Акааси так надеялся, что они не затронут тему клуба Куроо, но, очевидно, это было неизбежно.

— В клубе пеших прогулок! — прямо как вчера, с гордостью заявил Куроо. — Мой отец в свое время состоял в таком же, вот и я решил продолжить традицию. Я, можно сказать, потомственный любитель пеших прогулок!

— Ах вот как, — мама выглядела заметно озадаченной. — А с Кэйдзи вы тогда как познакомились?

Акааси моментально надавил пяткой на ступню Куроо — на этот раз еще сильнее — и поспешил ответить сам:

— Через сэмпаев. А мисо с тофу, да?

Над ухом послышался тихий смешок, а потом края ступни Акааси коснулись пальцы чужой ноги и пощекотали. Оставалось только недовольно поджать губы и еле заметно отодвинуться, но это Куроо не остановило. Он проделывал так всякий раз, когда мама отвлекалась на телевизор или поступающие сообщения на телефоне, заставляя Акааси вспыхивать до кончиков ушей. Нет, он точно поторопился с приглашением в гости.

Едва покончив с ужином, Акааси увел Куроо к себе в комнату — во избежание неприятностей.

— Зачем ты это делал? — недовольно прошипел он, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Ты был так напряжен, я хотел, чтобы ты немного расслабился, — виновато протянул Куроо, но хитрый блеск в глазах открыто намекал, что он ни в чем не раскаивается.

Куроо стоял посреди комнаты и с интересом изучал обстановку: скользнул взглядом по столу, а от него — к книжной полке. Помимо учебников и любимых книг Акааси расставил там рамки с фотографиями и сувениры из поездок.

Куроо подался вперед, всматриваясь в одну из фотографий.

— А это откуда? — поинтересовался он, оборачиваясь.

— Летний чемпионат, — пояснил Акааси.

— И как прошло?

— Проиграли в четвертьфинале…

— Но это ведь не такой уж и плохой результат!

— Смотря с чем сравнивать.

Акааси поравнялся с Куроо, потянулся и взял рамку с фотографией с полки. Снимали на фоне спортзала прямо перед матчами: на лицах всей команды читались предвкушение и желание сражаться до конца. Но в итоге этого оказалось недостаточно.

— Что в выходные делаешь? — вопрос Куроо вырвал его из воспоминаний.

— Пока не решил, а ты? — Акааси поднял лицо и посмотрел на Куроо. Внезапно захотелось довериться его таланту решать все за других.

— Клубом едем в Сидзуока, будем смотреть на Фудзи, — протянул Куроо и добавил, прищурившись: — но ты ведь обещаешь не скучать в мое отсутствие?

От слов Куроо внутри все возмущенно подскочило: естественно, он не будет скучать!

Не будет, убеждал себя Акааси уже после ухода Куроо и весь следующий день. С чего бы ему скучать в отсутствии человека, с которым он знаком всего два дня? И как можно начать скучать только после того, как тебя просили этого не делать?

 

**19:16, я:**

«Фудзи видно?»

 

Акааси совсем не скучал — он просто спрашивал, из вежливости.

 

**19:18, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Да, нам повезло! Что-нибудь еще?»

 

**19:19, я:**

«Нет, это все. Надеюсь, ты ее сфотографировал»

 

Естественно, Акааси интересовала лишь Фудзи, и он надеялся, что Куроо все прекрасно понял.

 

С начала недели не прекращая лил дождь; обычно Акааси обращал внимание на смену погоды, только если из-за нее срывались намеченные планы. Но сейчас планов никаких не было, а каждый удар капли, каждый скрип веточки садовой сливы по стеклу — все раздражало.

Подготовка к выпускным экзаменам шла туго; к третьей странице теста предложения начали разъезжаться, а суть задания улетучилась. Акааси отодвинул от себя учебник и потер виски в надежде поймать нужный настрой. Но ничего не выходило, и он откинулся на стуле и всмотрелся в потолок: он посерел и был еще скучнее, чем обычно. Интересно, что сейчас делал Куроо? Чем вообще их клуб занимался во время дождя?

Акааси сам не заметил, как задремал, а потому сигнал входящего сообщения поначалу принял за часть сна. Вернувшись в прежнее положение, он быстро нашарил телефон в куче тетрадей и учебников и поднес к глазам.

 

**16:07, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Я бы предложил тебе поиграть, но не уверен, что ты согласишься»

 

Телефон чуть не выпал из рук — Акааси еле удержал его. Куроо не переставал поражать своей внезапностью.

 

**16:08, я:**

«Клубные прогулки на сегодня отменены?»

 

**16:08, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Да, не определились, где лучше всего гулять под дождем. Ты дома?»

 

**16:09, я:**

«Да, готовлюсь к экзаменам»

 

**16:09, Куроо Тэцуро из клуба пеших прогулок:**

«Трудяга! Помощь не нужна?»

 

**16:12, я:**

«Только если это действительно будет “помощь”»

 

Акааси вновь откинулся на стуле, сжимая телефон в ладони. Внутри спиралью скручивалось непонятное волнение, словно должно было произойти что-то очень важное. Минуты тянулись так, будто кто-то специально растягивал их; казалось, что количество секунд в каждой из них удвоилось, а то и утроилось.

Не находя себе места, Акааси перешел из комнаты в гостиную и стал ждать там — так было ближе до двери, и Куроо не придется мокнуть, стоя на пороге.

Дождь и не думал прекращаться: безжалостно молотил по стеклам, пробиваясь под козырьки над окнами. Акааси прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в эти звуки. Сердце, словно подстраиваясь под ритм дождя, бешено стучало в груди.

Раздался звонок, и Акааси бросился в прихожую. Стоило открыть дверь, как Куроо тут же заскочил внутрь, чуть не сбив его с ног. Зажмурившись, он мелко потряс головой и попрыгал на месте в попытке согреться. И не дожидаясь особого приглашения, скинул промокшие кожаные туфли и шагнул на паркет.

Акааси взял у него зонт; пальцы Куроо были жутко холодные и красные. В тот миг очень захотелось сжать их в ладонях и согреть, но свои были не теплее. Не придумав ничего лучше, Акааси аккуратно отставил зонт к стенке и поспешил в ванную.

— Вот, сейчас еще сделаю чай, — вернувшись, он протянул Куроо полотенце. — Можешь пока подождать в комнате.

Когда Акааси поднялся к себе с двумя дымящимися чашками, то нашел Куроо, с интересом нависшего над столом.

— Эй, а ты прекрасно справлялся и без меня, — тот уважительно покачал головой, отрываясь от разглядывания учебников и тетрадей.

— Ты можешь просто посидеть тихо — этого будет достаточно.

Акааси аккуратно поставил поднос с чашками на свободное пространство на столе и жестом предложил Куроо взять одну. Тот потянулся за чаем, но вдруг отдернул руку и хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Чуть не забыл!

Он метнулся к сумке, оставленной возле двери, и принялся что-то искать.

— Вот, держи — сувенир, — на руку Акааси упал брелок: странное синее существо в виде капли со срезанной белой вершинкой, с ручками и ножками. Оно приветливо улыбалось и подмигивало.

— Что это? — Акааси поднес брелок к глазам, чтобы получше рассмотреть.

— Это Фудзиппи — талисман Шизуоки!

— Не стоило… — Акааси неуверенно сжал брелок в ладони и оглядел комнату, прикидывая, где разместить столь странный подарок. Странный подарок, который Куроо купил специально для него, — от этой мысли внутри приятно потеплело.

В итоге Акааси повесил брелок на телефон, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что теперь будет видеть его постоянно.

— Отлично смотритесь вместе, — хохотнул Куроо, а потом перевел взгляд на окно и сник: — Когда уже этот дождь прекратится, а? Так мы никогда не научим меня играть в волейбол.

— Скоро начнутся каникулы, и можно будет играть в любое время, — пожал плечами Акааси. До него не сразу дошел смысл сказанных им слов. Он с опаской поднял глаза на Куроо: тот заговорщически прищурился, мол, ловлю на слове.

Чувствуя себя пойманным в ловушку, Акааси отвел взгляд и присел за стол, чтобы вернуться к тестам. Или хотя бы сделать вид.

— Да, кстати, есть одно место, — начал Куроо и замялся. — Ну как, довольно популярное среди ребят нашего клуба. И я подумал, если хочешь…

— Я ведь могу доверять тебе? Ну, как знатоку идеальных мест для пеших прогулок?

Акааси наклонил голову набок, наблюдая, как Куроо нервно сминал край форменного жилета. Его пальцы приобрели нормальный цвет — согрелся, значит.

— Да, вот и продемонстрирую тебе нашу мощь! — заявил он, победно оскалившись. — Ну так что, как начнутся каникулы, съездим?

— Хорошо, — кивнул Акааси, понимая, что отказаться уже не в силах.

 

Последние две недели учебы Акааси провел с мыслью: вот бы они побыстрее закончились. Он не мог определиться, чего ждал больше — чтобы наступили каникулы или чтобы они поскорее прошли и начался первый год в старшей школе. Его ждал новый клуб, новая команда, нескончаемые тренировки и лагеря — все, чего ему так не хватало последние несколько месяцев.

Но зато на каникулах можно было видеться с Куроо хоть каждый день. Чтобы играть в волейбол, конечно же.

Акааси подыскал неплохую площадку в получасе ходьбы от дома: гораздо просторнее предыдущей и подальше от домов — где они и встретились с Куроо вечером в последний учебный день.

Торопиться было некуда, потому после игры они сидели на лавочке и отдыхали. Не то чтобы они слишком устали, если только Куроо — от погони за мячом, который после его ударов то и дело улетал куда-нибудь. Но в целом у него уже начинало получаться, и Акааси как никому другому было приятно видеть результаты своих трудов.

— И как вручение аттестатов? — поинтересовался Куроо, отпивая из бутылки с чаем, купленной в автомате.

— Вручение как вручение, — пожал плечами Акааси. Средняя школа осталась позади — все мысли были о старшей.

Куроо в ответ лишь усмехнулся, потирая запястье. Да, для него все это закончилось ровно год назад.

— По поводу поездки, все в силе? Как насчет вторника следующей недели?

— Идет.

— Тогда не забудь взять с собой шарф. Там, куда мы отправимся, может быть довольно прохладно.

— Так и не скажешь, куда мы едем? — Акааси предпринял еще одну попытку, но Куроо лишь отрицательно покачал головой и улыбнулся краешком рта.

— Просто доверься мне, окей?

 

Акааси неспешно кивнул, осознавая, что уже доверяет Куроо гораздо сильнее, чем допускалось нормами приличия. А ведь он знал только то, что его звали Куроо Тэцуро, он учился в Нэкома, состоял в клубе пеших прогулок и увлекался волейболом. Куроо ничего не рассказывал ни про семью, ни про друзей. Не то чтобы Акааси чересчур переживал по этому поводу, но беспокойство не покидало. Куроо был непредсказуем.

Сомнение и предвкушение новой встречи, сливаясь воедино, окутывали его. Слабые попытки отогнать их заканчивались ничем; Акааси не мог перестать проверять новые сообщения на телефоне и отсчитывать дни до поездки. В какой-то миг все вокруг стало таким скучным: собственная комната, книги, компьютер. Даже тренироваться в одиночку идти не хотелось.

 

Они встретились утром на Синдзюку, где сели в электричку, идущую на юг. В вагоне толпились другие школьники, как и они, ждавшие каникул, чтобы отправиться в путешествие. Несмотря на столь ранний час, все что-то оживленно обсуждали: экзамены, поступление, планы на каникулы.

Акааси время от времени отрывал взгляд от пейзажа за окном и осторожно посматривал на Куроо. Тот выглядел серьезным, даже немного напряженным: брови сдвинуты на переносице, нижняя губа прикушена. Погруженный в свои мысли, он, казалось, не обращал внимания на то, что Акааси его разглядывал, но потом вдруг качнул коленом и легонько коснулся его ноги.

— Что ты мне пообещал?

Акааси и не подозревал, что так плохо скрывал беспокойство.

Место, о котором говорил Куроо, находилось гораздо дальше, чем он предполагал. После часа непрерывного сидения конечности затекли, и Акааси уже хотел подняться и размять ноги, как вдруг Куроо поддел его локтем в бок и мотнул головой в направлении двери.

Они сошли с электрички и оказались в небольшом городке. Прошагав от станции вдоль торговой улочки с пестрыми вывесками и шумными зазывалами, они двинулись лишь одному Куроо ведомо куда.

Оживленную улицу сменил тихий район с частными домиками, тесно пристроенными друг к другу. А чем дальше от станции, тем больше они напоминали загородные особняки. Время от времени на пути им встречались крохотные святилища с окружавшими их местными кладбищами.

Впереди показалась скоростная автомагистраль, проходящая над домами, и в нос ударил резкий запах соленой воды. Куроо свернул в переход — потянуло сыростью и водорослями — и поманил Акааси за собой.

Асфальт кончился; они шагнули на влажный песок, но дальше вся дорога была усыпана гладкими серыми булыжниками. Осторожно ступая по ним, Акааси еле удержался от замечания, что, как любитель пеших прогулок, Куроо мог выбрать путь и попроще.

Но стоило им выйти из перехода, слова, так и норовившие соскочить с языка, растаяли, и Акааси с трудом сдержал вздох восхищения. Они стояли на берегу огромного залива. Облака висели низко, скрывая собой вершины гор, и на горизонте сливались с линией воды.

— Я же говорил, что при выборе места на меня можно положиться, — Куроо упер руки в бока и оглядел каменистый берег, довольный собой.

Он не дал времени как следует насладиться пейзажем и двинулся по камням вдоль берега, напевая что-то себе под нос. Акааси оставалось только последовать за ним. Кое-где камни были слишком большие, и двигаться приходилось очень осторожно.

— Давай сюда, — Куроо взобрался на один из огромных валунов, что находился прямо у кромки воды. Протянув руку, он помог Акааси забраться следом и присел. — Ну, нравится?

Не найдя подходящих слов, чтобы описать свой восторг, Акааси только кивнул и опустился рядом. Он уткнулся в шарф, тщательно обмотанный вокруг шеи, и уставился на танцующие на воде блики лучей солнца, что пробивались из-за облаков.

Они были одни; тишину нарушали лишь крики чаек, плеск волн и доносившийся издалека рев машин — это место больше подходило для свиданий, чем для дружеских прогулок. Акааси попытался представить себя и Куроо на свидании — лишь на мгновение — и вздрогнул, отгоняя эту мысль. 

А ведь ему понравилось.

— О чем задумался? — Куроо первым прервал молчание. — Вроде учеба закончилась, а ты все утро какой-то напряженный.

— Да так, ничего интересного, — пробубнил Акааси в шарф.

— И все же? — не отставал Куроо. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, я просто подумал… — нужные слова никак не приходили на ум. Хотя какая разница, какие слова использовать, если собираешься сказать невероятную чепуху. — Я подумал, что это место больше подходит для свиданий…

— И ты считаешь, мы могли бы пойти на свидание?

Да, к сожалению, считал — внезапно даже для самого себя. Но не смог произнести этого вслух, а вместо ответа лишь сильнее зарылся в шарф. Глупее ситуации и придумать было нельзя.

— Слушай, ну раз у нас свидание, оно должно как-то отличаться от простой прогулки, — протянул Куроо. И, подумав немного, выдал: — Ладно, разрешаю тебе поцеловать меня!

— Что? — Акааси вскинул голову: он точно не ослышался? Если это была шутка, то очень неудачная.

Поймав его взгляд, Куроо криво усмехнулся:

— Смотри-ка, ты смутился!

Хотя можно было еще поспорить, кто смутился больше: у самого Куроо щеки покрылись легким румянцем, а темные зрачки беспокойно блуждали по лицу Акааси.

Акааси рывком подался на Куроо, накрыл ладонями его глаза и приник к губам поцелуем. Сухие, немного обветренные и такие теплые; Акааси и не знал, что простое прикосновение губ может быть таким приятным. Вот только что делать дальше? Совсем растерявшись, он замер в ожидании реакции Куроо. Губы того дрогнули и расплылись в улыбке. Он приоткрыл рот и прихватил нижнюю губу Акааси, постепенно углубляя поцелуй.

Воздуха не хватало; Акааси мягко уперся ладонями в грудь Куроо, отстраняясь. С минуту они сидели неподвижно: просто смотрели друг на друга и пытались восстановить дыхание. Сердце отчаянно трепыхалось в груди. Разыгравшийся на берегу ветер приятно холодил разгоряченные щеки и трепал и без того взлохмаченные волосы Куроо.

— Знаешь… — неуверенно начал он, касаясь кончиками пальцев виска Акааси и аккуратно убирая прядь за ухо.

— Если это не что-то смертельно важное, можешь помолчать? — Акааси прильнул к Куроо и устремил взгляд вдаль. Умиротворение обволакивало, вытесняя собой все сомнения.

 

Ближе к обеду они вернулись на станцию, по пути заглядывая в магазинчики со всякими безделушками и снимая на телефон местные достопримечательности. Смущение постепенно растворилось; они снова вели себя как двое приятелей, и лишь припухшие, приятно ноющие губы не давали забыть о тех нескольких часах, проведенных на берегу залива.

В электричке под ритмичное покачивание Акааси задремал на плече Куроо. Пассажиров в это время суток было совсем мало; они специально сели в последний вагон и расположились в самом углу — на сидениях, предназначенных для трех человек.

Звук входящего сообщения выдернул Акааси из дремы. Он неохотно разлепил глаза, и взгляд сам упал на экран телефона Куроо. Спросонья Акааси не сразу вспомнил, что читать чужие сообщения неприлично.

 

**15:02, Ямамото:**

«Тут ходят слухи, что Нэкомата возвращается. Глядишь, в следующем году можно будет мечтать о победе на Весеннем турнире!»

 

Может, показалось? Проморгавшись, Акааси повторно заглянул в текст сообщения: нет, все правильно прочитал.

В голове закрутился пестрый калейдоскоп мыслей: Весенний турнир, Нэкомата. Разве не так звали легендарного тренера волейбольного клуба Нэкома — того, что ушел в отставку? Какое отношение он мог иметь к Куроо, если только…

Но, как ни странно, пазл начинал складываться. Акааси оторвал взгляд от экрана и перевел на Куроо, а потом вновь на экран.

— А что, у клуба пеших прогулок тоже есть свой Весенний турнир? — спросил он, отчаянно надеясь услышать да. — Куроо?

Но Куроо молчал. Резко захлопнув телефон, он убрал его в карман, оставляя некоего Ямамото без ответа. А когда посмотрел на Акааси, в его глазах читалось желание провалиться сквозь землю. И стало ясно — у клуба пеших прогулок нет своего Весеннего турнира, как и, возможно, самого клуба.

— Ты тоже считаешь, что шутка затянулась? — невесело усмехнулся Куроо.

И вот тогда Акааси окончательно проснулся.

 

Он шел вдоль платформы, постепенно ускоряя шаг в надежде оторваться и смешаться с толпой. Со всех сторон доносились объявления о прибытии электричек, голоса служащих, шумные разговоры — все это не давало сосредоточиться. Сейчас ему просто необходимо было найти тихое место, чтобы подумать и уложить все в голове.

— Акааси, погоди, — Куроо нагнал его и сжал плечо в попытке остановить. Тон был необычайно серьезным. — Выслушай меня.

— Надеюсь, тебе было весело, — Акааси обернулся, из последних сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

— Если только поначалу…

— Что ты вообще делал около моего дома? — Акааси подался на Куроо и прищурился.

— Там недалеко живет один мой приятель, иногда захаживаю к нему после уроков. И всякий раз, когда я возвращался от него, видел, как ты тренируешься. Вот и решил познакомиться…

Выставив его идиотом? Акааси с силой сжал кулаки, вспоминая, как учил Куроо подавать и объяснял правила игры. Он готов был сгореть на месте от злости и смущения.

— История с клубом тоже вышла случайно, — продолжал Куроо. — Мне захотелось поиграть с тобой в волейбол, но ты не выглядел так, будто готов был согласиться.

— То есть это моя вина?

— Я этого не говорил. Послушай...

— Как я вообще могу верить твоим словам после всего? — перебил Акааси. Он уже плевать хотел на приличия, тем более что не он первый задал правила игры. 

Куроо вместо ответа лишь нахмурился и полез в телефон. А порывшись, выставил перед лицом Акааси экран с фотографией Фудзи.

— Вот, смотри. Мы правда клубом ездили, только волейбольным.

Надо же, все-таки ездил в Сидзуока. Вот только разбираться в том, что еще Куроо выдумал, а что — нет, Акааси был не намерен. 

— Это все? — холодно бросил он, намереваясь закончить этот разговор.

— Да, но…

— Тогда благодарю за то, что потратили на меня свое время, и не смею больше вас задерживать, — выдал Акааси на одном дыхании, приложив невероятные усилия, чтобы голос не дрожал. Он легко склонил голову на прощанье и зашагал к переходу в метро, оставляя за спиной Куроо и все события последних недель.

***

Стук мячей об пол и скрип кроссовок наполнили спортзал. Несмотря на летние каникулы, эта неделя у волейбольного клуба Фукуродани была загруженной: с понедельника один за другим они играли товарищеские матчи с другими школами. Акааси лишь пару раз выпустили на площадку в качестве замены — по большей части он, как и другие первогодки, занимался подготовкой спортзала к играм и уборкой.

— Приехали! — во время перерыва его сэмпай, Бокуто, подошел к скамье и в нетерпении потер ладони. — Нэкома уже здесь!

Акааси вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на вход в зал. И не отрывал, пока там не показались игроки в ярко-красной форме. Одного из них он узнал сразу: Куроо, засунув руки в карманы штанов и уверенно расправив плечи, шагал по залу. От одного его вида пальцы похолодели и предательски взмокли.

Пока игроки обеих команд разогревались, Акааси, стараясь не смотреть на игроков Нэкома, собирал мячи. Попытавшись за раз унести несколько, он случайно выронил один и уже хотел вернуться за ним позже, как вдруг его позвали:

— Вот, держи!

Голос Акааси узнал сразу, но до последнего надеялся, что из-за гула, повисшего в зале, ошибся.

— Акааси?

Нет, не ошибся. Он медленно развернулся — в том числе для того, чтобы мячи не выпали из рук — и спокойно поднял взгляд на Куроо.

— Вот, — тот продемонстрировал в руках ранее укатившийся мяч. — Куда нести?

— Можете оставить здесь, я потом подберу, — Акааси учтиво — как полагается перед сэмпаем из другой школы — склонил голову и направился к корзине с мячами.

С того самого дня они больше не встречались и даже не списывались. Злоба постепенно растаяла, но в душе остался неприятный осадок. А сейчас Акааси был в растерянности: он хотел поговорить с Куроо — да, с этим самодовольным придурком, который несколько месяцев назад выставил его полным идиотом, — но знал ли он того Куроо, который в эту минуту стоял перед ним?

Погруженный в раздумья, Акааси осторожно складывал мячи в сетку и не сразу заметил Куроо у себя за спиной. Тот подошел совсем неслышно, да еще так непозволительно близко, что, когда заговорил, шею обдало горячим дыханием. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, а в груди предательски ёкнуло. 

— Готов поспорить, что ты не сможешь сдержать восхищенных вздохов, когда я буду блокировать!

— Я постараюсь, — Акааси развернулся и смерил Куроо холодным взглядом. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся.

— Эй, Куро! — послышалось с площадки, и к ним подбежал Бокуто. — Чего ты привязался к Акааси?

— А что, нельзя? — Куроо вскинул брови.

— Послушай, Акааси, — предостерегающе начал Бокуто, положив ладонь ему на плечо, — вот этому засранцу мы ни за что не должны проиграть! Особенно если столкнемся в официальном матче.

— Вас понял, Бокуто-сан, — Акааси кивнул Бокуто, а потом глянул на Куроо и улыбнулся уголком рта — так, чтобы видел только он. — Ни за что не проиграем.

— Эй, Куроо, кончай прохлаждаться и живо на площадку! — раздался властный голос. К ним шел высокий мужчина средних лет — по всей видимости, тренер Нэкома. — Сам Нэкомата-сенсей выкроил время, чтобы посмотреть на вас!

Акааси взглянул туда, куда указывал тренер. У противоположной стены стоял добродушный на вид человек — пожилой, невысокого роста — неужто тот самый Нэкомата?

— Простите! — Куроо поклонился рывком и, пристыженный, поспешил к своим, на бегу подмигивая Акааси.

***

**16:43, Куроо Тэцуро из волейбольного клуба Нэкома:**

«Я бы предложил тебе поиграть, но не уверен, что ты согласишься»

 

**16:44, я:**

«Ну если у клуба пеших прогулок на сегодня больше нет дел»


End file.
